Cursed in the Dark
by LevyCheney1947
Summary: Rogue meets a beautiful girl at the Grand Magic Games ball but she disappeared before he could get a name. Just a few days later the girl shows up again but soon falls unconscious from an illness. Can Rogue really save a girl he just met when he knows so little about her?
1. Chapter 1

**OK~, So this story is completely and utterly cliche, BUT! I promised my sister I would post it. I wrote it a long time ago, so it sucks. Sorry if Rogue seems a little (or a lot) OOC. There is probably a lot of punctuation and capitalization errors along with misspelled words. Enjoy! Nice comments are appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail! I only own my OC.**

Narrators P.O.V

It was the grand magic ball. There was drinking, dancing and a lot of shouting. One young mage felt it was too rowdy after Natsu's grand entranced and decided to make her way to the balcony, but her disappearance from the large crowd did not go unnoticed. In fact it peaked the interest of a silent shadow.

Rogues P.O.V

It was way too loud. Can't Natsu just enter like a normal person? I was making my way to the balcony when a flash of silver locks slowly glided gracefully through the crowd. Guess I'll have to share the balcony. I walked past the stain glass double doors into the crisp summer's air, letting the darkness consume me. Inhaling the night's wind, I turned my head, searching for the other figure I knew was out here.

My eyes stopped when they landed on what I was searching for though I didn't expect to find a short girl in a flowing black dress, ever so slightly grazing the floor with every stride she took to reach the railing. The dress had a dark blue dragon crawling its way up to her waist were the wings spread out and rapped around her petite form. The dark shades of her dress brought out her sliver hair that cascaded down her back, past her waist and made its way to her knees. She didn't seem to notice my presence. A cold gust of wind blew back her bangs and revealed her light sky blue eyes.

N/A P.O.V

I could still hear the rowdy mages in the ball room but I was far enough away I could actually hear myself think. I made my way across the cobble stone terrace and rapped my fingers around the smooth railing. I inhaled the smooth night's air and let the darkness embrace me as I shut my eyes. Opening them when a gust of wind stirred up the calmness of the moment. I looked up at the moon wondering how the light of something so far away could chase away the shadows that dared to steal the world we love so much. So deep in thought I didn't hear the footsteps drawing closer.

"Aren't you cold miss?" a sudden voice broke through the silence, startling the me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **Hello~ so this chapter is VERY short. I'm sorry if rogue seems a little OOC! Enjoy!**

Rogues P.O.V

"Aren't you cold miss?" I had asked trying not to sound too concerned but worry broke through my voice. She quickly turned around, her dress flowing around her. She didn't even come to my shoulders in height. Looking up at me, she answered. "I'm fine" in a quiet, soft voice. I didn't want to take my eyes off her. "Would you like to dance?" I asked as a new song began. She smiled "That would be lovely" I put my hand on her waist and took her hand in my other. Of course it was a slow song just like in a fairy tale.

Mystery girls P.O.V

I was a little surprised to see Rogue Cheney when I turned around but I was more surprised to hear him ask me to dance. 'It is a ball, guess I might as well dance' I thought after giving him my answer. I was a little embarrassed when I remembered why I wasn't in the ball room dancing. I can't dance. The thought stuck me like a ton of bricks when I started to step on his feet. I looked up at him with an apologetic look but he just smiled at me. We swayed slowly to the music until the song ended. Rogue let go of my waist but not my hand which he bent down and kissed. A small blush dared to rise to my cheeks but I shook it off. "May I have your name?" he spoke in a voice just above a whisper. What a gentle man, I opened my mouth to answer him when the large clock in the ball room chimed. Ceil! Dang it! I was supposed to meet her in an hour! You're such an idiot! I thought angrily to myself. "Sorry I have to go" I mumbled to the raven haired mage before running past him tripping on my dress a few times in the process. Lifting the hems of my skirt, I made my way through the large crowd but not before throwing a "thanks for the dance" over my shoulder to the stunned dragon slayer.

Rogues P.O.V

I watched as she stumbled a few times on her dress before lifting up the bottom. She looked over her shoulder and called "thanks for the dance" I just stood there stunned but quickly snapped out of it as I rushed to the railing Peering down. I saw the girl rush down the stairs. She stopped for a moment to throw off her heels but started running again into the woods.

 **A/N Sorry but how could i not use the name Ceil. Do you watch Black Butler?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N another really short one! Enjoy!**

Narrators P.O.V

"Who was she?" rogue murmured to himself.

Ever since the ball, Rogue hadn't been able to get that girl out of his head. The dragon slayer rolled over on his bed. "Is Rogue ok?" A small, sleepy voice asked.

"I'm fine Frosch" rogue replied before getting up and heading to the bathroom for a late night shower. "I just can't sleep" he called over his shoulder.

"Fro thinks he likes the pretty girl from the ball" Frosch mumbled, trying to stay awake. His statement going unheard by the raven haired mage.

N/A P.O.V

"I'm hunnnngggrrryyyyy~" Ceil complained.

"Honestly…it's only been three hours, you can wait a little longer." I replied. I was actually getting quit hungry too but I knew complaining wouldn't help the matter.

We won't get to town for another couple hours. "Why do we have to go to magnolia anyway" the tall wolf questioned.

"Because SOMEONE forgot to pick up my medicine from Poralusyca!" I threw a glare towered Ceil.

"Hey! That wasn't my job!"

"I know but it makes me feel better pretending it wasn't my fault" My shoulders slumped as I gave my answer.

We were walking down a path lined will trees that towered over us. Birds were chirping and the sun was high in the sky without a cloud in sight. It seemed like the perfect day I just hope it stays that way. But of course "perfect" was far out of my reach. I tripped on a tree root and face planted on the hard earth. A loud sigh could be heard from my partner.

In magnolia

Narrators P.O.V

It was a quiet day at the guild, quiet as in almost every one was on a job. That was until. "SLAM!" the sound echoed throughout the guild hall.

"Hey everybody!" a loud and rowdy blonde dragon slayer yelled.

Followed by a "Ya na ya couda used tha door~!" from a drunk Cana.

Which led to a "he's a real man!" comment from the oh so "manly" elfman.

"Doors are over rated" sting said before announcing that paper work was boring and he wanted to hang out with Natsu.

"Your sabretooths new guild master, shouldn't you take your job a little more seriously?" Mirajane asked wearing a concerned look on her face.

"That's what I told him" Rogue muttered.

"I heard that" sting called over his shoulder in the process of dodging a head shot, curtesy of Natsu.

Mirajane noticed rogue looking around the guild. "Gajeels out on a job"

"oh" was the only reply the takeover mage got from the shadow dragon slayer before he turned around, gave a nod to sting, then left.

Rogue decided to take a walk around town. He wasn't really in the mood to talk or get in a fight with anyone. Not even gajeel, who he was not looking for. Since the ball was for mages who help protect crocus he could assume the girl he danced with was in a guild. Guess he could check fairy tail off the list. Sure she could have been on a job but the ball was only a few days ago and he couldn't catch her sent in the hall.

In the forest outside magnolia

N/A P.O.V

"Are we there yet?" Ceil asked….again.

"For the billionth time NO!...wait yup were here"

"really?" The wolf could barely contain her excitement. "Nope" I said coldly

"your so mean!...I'm not in the mood for you cruel tricks I'm tired-" "Ceil" "and cold-" "Ceil" "and I'm starving-" "Ceil!" I yelled impatiently "were here"

Ceil looked at me skeptically. "I don't believe you" She stated, sticking her nose in the up in the air.

"Well then, how about you keep walking, and all just go into the only house in these woods."

"What are you talking abo-….oh….look were here!"

"Really? I didn't notice" I said with as much sarcasm I could muster up at the moment.

Ceil's P.O.V

Wow she's really in a bad mood. She usually talks in a quiet voice and sarcasm isn't even in her vocabulary. Though I guess I get why she's on edge. We're running out of time.


End file.
